Over the past 25 years, the amount of DNA sequence information that has been generated and deposited into Genbank has grown exponentially. Traditional sequencing methods (e.g., for example Sanger sequencing) are being replaced by next-generation sequencing technologies that use a form of sequencing by synthesis (SBS), wherein specially designed nucleotides and DNA polymerases are used to read the sequence of chip-bound, single-stranded DNA templates in a controlled manner. To attain high throughput, many millions of such template spots are arrayed across a sequencing chip and their sequence is independently read out and recorded.
Systems for using arrays for DNA sequencing are known (e.g., Ju et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,664,079). However, there is a continued need for methods and compositions for increasing the accuracy and/or efficiency of sequencing nucleic acid sequences and increasing the read lengths available for automated sequencing.